


You're a Savior Harry

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 聖剣使いの禁呪詠唱 | Seiken Tsukai no World Break (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: Harry Potter is no ordinary boy. Of course he's not the boy who lived either. He's a savior. Reincarnated from the past and the child of two familiar faces. Read as he and a few other familiar faces go through a whole new adventure.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	You're a Savior Harry

_Summary: It's the summer before first year and for some reason Harry, a young boy with black hair with a slight fringe of silver with gold eyes, keeps dreaming of these two people who for some reason he can't put his finger on just yet._

The year is 2020, saviors have been introduced to the world for decades. Reincarnated heroes in present day.

Most people pass it off as nonsense but those who remember themselves are shipped off to be trained to harness their powers and become saviors. One ten year old boy in Little Whinging is against his relatives constant efforts is about to be thrust into a whole new world.

"Oi boy get the mail." Yelled an oversized walrus otherwise known as Vernon Dursley a.k.a. my uncle.

Everyday I am forced to slave away at the whims of him, my aunt, and cousin. I only have one escape, I've ben reading a lot about these people who are known as saviors who my uncle says are all frauds even though they're the ones who keep us all safe from the metaphysicals.

I keep seeing these images in my sleep of, after some research I discovered, my past life. It took me some time but I finally discovered who I was. Or at least partially anyways. I am the reincarnation of the son of the Dark Lord and Netherworld Sorceress. Unfortunately for now other than a few precious moments I can't remember much else which includes my name. But there has been a lot of talk lately that British HQ will be sending a representative to all the homes of potential saviors to be shipped away to Japan for training.

Aunt Petunia and by extent my uncle are bursting with excitement that their precious Duddy-kins getting picked to be a savio despite all his unpleasant qualities. The only possible thing he could be in a past life would be a troll. Of course I can't say that or I'll be punished again but ever since I discovered my restoration magic I have nothing to fear.

I look through the stack and all I see are bills, bills, bills, letter from Marge, but as I see the last two my eyes widen, well really the last one as it's addressed to me. Mr. H. J. Potter. I walk back to the kitchen and give Vernon his mail and lightly toss Dudley his and walk quickly back to my cupboard and read eager to see its contents.

_Dear Mr. H.J. Potter,_

_British HQ is pleased to inform you that at noon on the day of the arrival of this letter, Sir Edwads of British HQ shall be coming to your place of residence to inspect the prana of you and one other resident. If you are selected you shall be transferred with all expenses paid and everything you shall need provided to transfer you to the school in Japan called Akane Academy._

_Wishing you all the luck,_

_Angela Johnson_

I nearly fainted with all the excitement. I'll finally have the chance to prove myself and become a hero. I will be a savior.

**"Boy get out here."** I am broken out of my excited reverie by the sound of my uncle yelling for me like usual.

"Soon I'll be out of here and then it's my turn to help protect the world.

* * *

It's five minutes to noon and its almost time for Sir Edwards and his assistant to arrive. Shockingly my uncle is including me in this meeting. Probably cause he either wants to show off Dudley or because the letter said that 2 people would be tested. Either way for once it'll be my chance to shine and not Dudley's.

"Where the bloody hell is that pompous idiot. Making us good people wait like this." Petunia says with the other 2 nodding in agreement. I can't help but somewhat agree with them. Everyone knows just what type of person Sir Edwards is. Member of the 6 or not he is one of the most egotistical people you'll ever meet.

"Oh my someone is certainly impatient. I've been here for five minutes and none of you noticed and I'm sure insulted. Hello you lot, as you may have realized I'm Sir Edwards, member of the Six and representative of the British HQ. I've come to inspect a Mr. Harry Potter, and once I've done that I shall be on my way and out of your hairs. Mm, this is quite good tea. Angela write down the name of this tea."

"Of course Sir Edwards. I apologize for this intrusion good people. Something like this will never happen again. Now then, will Harry Potter please step forward."

Just as I was about to step forward I was cut off by Dudley who screamed. "Wait a minute, why not me that letter said I had great potential. How could you possibly choose that freak over me? I'm a real hero not that freak."

He just answered his own question.

"You young man have just answered your own question." Called it. "You see during those five minutes I was waiting whilst none of you realized I was here I was reading your spirit and I saw that yours was very weak and had no potential of being a reincarnated hero. This young man his aura is not like something I've ever seen before. His spirit is similar to that of another young man I just recently met who goes by the name of Moroha Haimura." I gasp silently as for some reason that name stirs something in my memory.

"Now then young man do you mind if I try something real quick? This little trick should bring out your inner soul if only just a little. It should allow you to find yourself and once you name yourself if it works then we've found what we're looking for and you're coming with us to HQ.

I step forward without hesitation and when I'm close enough he spreads his hands and channels his spirit energy and shoots it at me. At first it hurts for a second but once it's over I open my eyes and I can feel something inside myself that I'd never felt before.

"I remember. My name is Azazel. Son of Shu Saura and the Netherworld Sorceress. I am the sorcerer of time and creation."

And with that I've fully awoken to myself and promptly passed out due to the shock and release of my powers.


End file.
